


None

by GreenTeaMenace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Thanos and the seven dwarves, arc reactor 5000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTeaMenace/pseuds/GreenTeaMenace
Summary: Just hi





	1. Oof

Oh, okay I gotcha. gotcha man


	2. Oof

Thanks for letting me know about it but I'm not sure what you are talking about


End file.
